


Phobic

by piraterhino



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piraterhino/pseuds/piraterhino
Summary: It's not that Tony's afraid; he's a seasoned field agent with kills and ops and the pneumonic plague and Jethro Gibbs for a boss under his belt.





	Phobic

It's not that Tony's afraid; he's a seasoned field agent with kills and ops and the pneumonic plague and Jethro Gibbs for a boss under his belt.

There's just not that much else to be afraid of.

He knows a lot of his behavior in the bullpen screams _Look! Look at me, pay attention to me! See what I did? Love_ me _more!_ like he never did as a child. And the best ~~worst~~ part is that Gibbs, in that way of his, does.

Every headslap, eyebrow raise, sly hidden almost grin (a Gibbs-equivalent of a Probie LOL) are his versions of _I know, DiNozzo_. (maybe sometimes he just says it), I _'m watching/listening/amazed and vaguely disgusted by that bodily function._

There's affection, too, that Tony chooses to interpret as _You know you're my favorite even though you need kept in line regularly_. So when Gibbs' eyes go a little dark in the elevator, and when they keep the press of their erections a secret when they train in the NCIS gym, and when it's Tony that gets caught looking... He still faces forward.

Because as much as Tony loves him (and he does. A lot. He's mostly at peace with the disturbing amount of love he has for Gibbs) he also has no delusions. Gibbs is in great shape; no six pack or manscaping, and he's a bastard whether or not he's been recently caffeinated, has some scary scars and more emotional baggage than he and Ziva combined.

He knows Gibbs respects himself, the team and Tony too much to fuck his second. And even if he didn't and they... ya know, did, Gibbs would push him away, run him down and shut him out till all the affection and caring and touches had dried up and disappeared. So really, that's all he's got left to fear: losing that hand at the back of his head, laughing blue eyes and a beer tapped against his with an amen for secrets best left kept. He's not sad when he goes home alone, kind of buzzed with a gruff warning still in his ears to be careful. It might not seem like a lot to someone else, but it's enough for Tony.

More than he's ever had before.

And more than he's willing to risk.


End file.
